Darkened Innocence
by Rose Mistress
Summary: In the future, an institution was opened up that researched the demon lifestyle. Yami and Aqua helped their father from time to time but when they recently brought in a young demon, they knew the worse may happen. Will they be able to protect him like he
1. Meeting the Young Demon

Zypher: Hello everyone. I just came up with a new idea that I think I will enjoy doing very much. As you all know, I'm famous for my various demon stories and now it's time to start a new one, only a little different and you'll find out how in a bit. So I hope you will enjoy my newest story, Darkened Innocence.

Summary: Yami and Aqua's father owns an institution that examines and experiments with the supernatural. When a young demon was brought in, Yami knew he shouldn't be here at all and freed him but now the little demon wishes to stay with him and Aqua. Now they must keep him hidden especially when their father is looking for him but for how long will they be able to hide the small demon and what will the little demon do if he must leave the two he cares about so much?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, plain and simple.

0

Darkened Innocence

Chapter 1

0

In Domino City, year 3422, there were two different races. Those that were mortal and those that were immortal. They have been living separate lives for there was an institution that examines the immortal and does tests on them to learn more about their body structure and their means for immortal lives.

This institution was ran by Jisaki Shinjaro who wanted to learn their means for their infinite life and see if he was able to combine the info he could find to that of a regular person and he already had the right candidate for that job but that person or in general, people, didn't know that as of yet.

0

Yami sat in his room, reading a magazine. He was currently bored, seeing as his father was working with another demon that they were able to capture. His and Aqua's father, Jisaki, owned the institution that examine and experiment with the demons that happened to roam Domino City now. They were a part of the institution and came to help regularly but not as much. Right now, he was working with his latest catch, a young demon that was found roaming around the alleys. His father insisted he come to see the little demon but he said he was going to come later.

Aqua walked inside, a CD player in hand but the earphones hanging around his neck. "Hey, Yami, father said he wants some help with the new demon he brought in. Want to come?" he asked. He looked up before nodding. "Sure, why not." he said, lying the magazine down and got off his bed, following him down to the institution which was next door.

0

"Come on, little one. I won't hurt you." Jisaki murmured, trying to coax the little demon that sat in the corner. He had bandages wrapped around him cause of the many attempts from the scientists trying to give him something to calm him along with some wounds that were inflicted on him way before he was brought to the institution. The demon whimpered and curled into the corner more when Jisaki tried to get closer. He sighed and sat to bowl of food he had for the demon before leaving out the enclosure that he had the demon inside.

Yami and Aqua walked inside and looked to him. "What's wrong now?" Aqua asked. "The demon I brought in isn't cooperating and we wanted to run some tests on him." Jisaki replied. "Hopefully you weren't planning to dissect him like some of the others you have." Yami spoke as he walked over to the glass that parted him from the demon.

He looked around for him and spotted him now coming over to the food left for him but looked over to him, amethyst eyes sparkling lightly. "Actually, I wouldn't want to even see him dissected at all, he may only be a young teenage demon from what I can tell."

"But you know I must run tests on him, Yami. If I don't he may just break out and hurt someone and we must suppress any chances such as that." Yami sighed before looking back to the demon that now sat in front of him, examining him curiously. Jisaki turned back to his work while Yami watched the young demon. _'He shouldn't be here. For as long as Aqua and I have helped father, we only been getting more adult demons and now they bring him in. I can't let them run more tests on him, no matter what.'_ Yami thought.

Seeing enough, the little demon stood and placed his petite claws against the glass, wishing he could meet Yami without the glass parting them. Seeing this, he walked over to the door to the enclosure and walked inside. When he walked inside, the demon left the glass and walked over to him. "Who are you?" The demon whispered. "I'm Yami Shinjaro. Do you have a name?" he asked, kneeling down. "The demon I stayed with before she left named me Yugi." Yami nodded. "So, what caused you to be brought here?" he questioned.

"I was trying to look for a meal and since I didn't want to harm humans, I picked through the garbage to find something. That's when he came and found me. I tried to run but two other men came out of nowhere and caught me." Yugi explained.

"And I don't like it here with them trying to run tests on me. Some of these wounds were from when they were trying to cut me open and I was able to move before they could." he whimpered, looking to the wound he had on his arms. Yami felt bad for him and stroked his head, hearing him purr.

"Don't worry, me and my sibling, Aqua, will get you out of here. You shouldn't be here and I knew that from the start but my father will never listen to me. We'll come back tonight so we can get you out of here. Can you fly?" Yami asked and he nodded. "Alright then. When we get you out, you must fly far away from here. Once my father realizes you're gone, he will try to search for you throughout the city." Yami said and he nodded once more but wasn't planning to leave the city, not after being treated so well by Yami.

Yami stood up and pat Yugi's head once more before leaving out of the enclosure, locking it behind him. "Father, we're heading back home." Yami told him and he nodded as he started to write some notes. He only sighed and he left with Aqua following behind him, Yugi watching as they left silently before moving over to the bowl that had food for him and sniffed it to make sure it wasn't laced with anything before he started to eat.

0

That night, when their father went to bed, Yami and Aqua left out the house with the keycard and headed over to the institution. They got inside and bypassed the guards as they reached the room Yugi was in. He was sleeping and Aqua tapped the glass lightly, catching his attention.

He woke up and looking to them before standing. Yami unlocked the door and Yugi came out. "Come on, let's get you out of here before the guards check in here." Aqua murmured as they left out and made their way back outside without being caught in the hallway.

As soon as they got out, Yami turned to him. "Well, you're free now. It's best you get going now before someone sees you." Yugi nodded, still not wanting to leave just yet but didn't want them to get angry at him. He flew off just a short ways before landing on a roof. When he was gone, they left to head back home to return the keycard when it belonged before heading to bed as well, never knowing that Yugi followed behind them. After changing, they climbed into their separate beds and Aqua looked over to Yami.

"Hey, do you really think he will be alright out there all alone?" Aqua asked. "I don't know and I really hope he will be. It's better to be out there than to be in the institution and probably get killed as they're working on him." Yami replied. Aqua had to agree with that. "Hopefully he will be alright out there." he murmured, lying down on his bed, which was a suspended hammock that was black and had some designs of dragons on the inside, a large dragon etched onto the back. Yami lied down in his own bed, using a remote to turn off the lights before falling asleep.

0

Yugi watched as the lights were cut off and flew down quietly. He fluttered by the window and quietly unlocked it, slipping inside, closing it back behind him. He snuck over to Yami's bed and looked to him quietly. _'I know you both want me to leave so I will be safe but I can't. You're like the father I never had and I want to stay with you. I want to be in a place where I can be loved and hopefully you and your friend can give me that wish, maybe even more.'_ Yugi thought as he slipped into the bed beside Yami and cuddled close to him, wings wrapping around his small form.

0

The next morning, a buzzer sounded and that woke Yami up. He yawned and stretched, sitting up in the bed and realized there was some extra weight on him. He looked down and saw it was Yugi, still curled up, asleep. _'Why did he come back? He should've left by now.'_ he thought and gently woke him. He opened large amethyst eyes and looked up to him. "Yugi? Why are you here? You should've left last night." Yami questioned.

"I know but I didn't want to leave. I couldn't, at least not without you two. You both gave some meaning to my life."

"What do you mean, Yugi?" Aqua asked, all the commotion waking him up.

"Ever since I was born, I was alone. My parents abandoned me when I was young and I was left to defend for myself until a gentle dragon named Keara came and helped me out. She stayed with me for the majority of my life before she left as well, saying that she must go but she will return soon. I don't want to be alone for as long as she will be gone so I wanted to find someone who would care for me and that's when I met you. I was shunned away by my own kind and I didn't dare go to the humans but you didn't treat me as something else and I couldn't thank you enough for that."

Aqua nodded, now seeing the importance of the young demon's situation. "Well, I don't know what we will do about our father but after hearing this, we can't possibly let you go out there alone again so we'll let you stay but it will be best to stay up here in our room so our father won't know you're in here." he spoke as he climbed out from his hammock and walked over to Yugi.

"Will I be able to go places with you two?" Yugi asked. "I think we can manage something but it's best to wait. Our father should be leaving out for work soon so we'll stay in here until he doesn't bug us anymore about you once he realizes you're gone." Yugi nodded and curled up by Yami's side.

0

Like he said, after Jisaki went to the institution and found out Yugi somehow escaped, he headed back home to enlist some help from his two sons. "Yami, Aqua. I need your help." he said as he walked into the kitchen. Yami looked up from the meal he was preparing for Yugi and turned to him.

"What happened now?"

"The demon we brought in yesterday is missing and I can't think of how he could possibly escaped cause that was a high security enclosure we placed him in and could only be unlocked with the keycard I had." Jisaki murmured.

"Maybe he was a little more tactful than you thought, father." Aqua mumbled. "He couldn't be. Even a demon that young couldn't have gotten out without setting off the alarm and alerting the guards." Jisaki spoke. "But either way, will you help me find him?"

"No, we don't have time to help you with this case." Yami answered as he fixed a plate of bacon and sausages and took the plate, heading back upstairs with Aqua following behind him. Jisaki muttered under his breath lightly and left to head back to the institution.

_'When I get my research done, they won't be mortal any longer. Those two may have helped out but they seemed to be getting in my way more often because they don't like the choice of my work.'_ he thought as he closed the door behind him.

0

Zypher: And that will be all for the first chapter. Hoped you have enjoyed this chapter and will be eagerly waiting for the next. See you soon.


	2. Yugi's Day Out

Zypher: Hello all and welcome to the next chapter of Darkened Innocence. I thank you all for liking the first chapter so I hope you will enjoy this one.

0

Darkened Innocence

Chapter 2

0

As their father was still searching for any sign of Yugi and still trying to learn how he could've escaped, Yami and Aqua explained some things to Yugi that he needed to know. "But what about going outside? I really don't want to be confined to staying inside all the time." Yugi pointed out.

"Well, I guess we can lend you some of our clothing and since we're guessing you can only hide you wings, you will just have to keep your tail inside a pair of jogging pants." Yami said as he got up to search for said clothing. Yugi watched him before turning towards the door, seeing Aqua come in with a tray in hand.

"Here, Yugi, I made some soup for you. Our mother's old chicken noodle recipe." Aqua said, handing him the bowl and he thanked him before eating the soup quietly. Yami brought out a pair of black track pants and a white hooded sweatshirt with a dragon etched on the front.

"Here, you can wear these when you go out and we'll give you some money if you need it. During the week we may have to go to the college a few blocks down to continue our courses so it will be best to stay inside just to be safe." Yami said.

"Ok. Thank you so much for taking care of me."

"It's nothing, Yugi. You, in our eyes, is young for a demon and with no one to watch over you, you need someone to be there for you." Aqua whispered as he sat beside him and stroked his head lightly, eliciting a purr from him. "If you don't mind, may I ask what happened to your mother?" Yugi asked as he sat the now empty bowl to the side. Yami looked down sadly.

"Well, it all happened when I was eight and Aqua was seven. Our mom was taking us on a walk through the park and we sat down to have a picnic. As the day was coming to an end and we were making our way back home, a drunk driver was driving down the street. She pushed us out of the way so we wouldn't get harmed but she took the full blow of the car. The driver kept going and we ran over to her. She was bloody and she only said one last thing to us and that was to never give up hope." he explained, trying to keep himself from crying.

"At that time, we never did know what she meant and we still don't but we did believe that one day, what she told us will come into effect and it will mean something better for us." Aqua added. "I'm sorry to hear that but hopefully, what she said will happen soon." Yugi spoke, placing a hand on Yami's shoulder.

He looked to him and gave him a faint smile, placing his hand over his. "Thanks, Yugi." he said before standing up. "How about I take the bowl downstairs and maybe we can go out to explore the city a bit. Even for as long as you been out there, I bet you haven't seen anything around here yet." Yami said.

"No I haven't and I really would like to."

"Alright then, let's get going. We'll leave you alone so you can change." he spoke as he took the bowl from the bed and he, along with Aqua, headed downstairs.

When they were gone, Yugi took the clothes Yami left out for him and got changed, retracting his wings before he placed the sweatshirt on and headed downstairs. Yami and Aqua were waiting for him at the door and Aqua handed him a pair of shoes that he could wear. Once he had them on, they were on their way out.

0

Back in the institution, Jisaki was trying to look for anything that could've led to Yugi's escape. A scientist came into the room and looked to him. "I know it may be unheard of, but what if your sons were behind the demon's escape? It is possible since they did say that they didn't want to see a demon so young in the institution." The scientist suggested.

"Yes, you may just have a point there but I won't put all the blame on them just yet. I'll ask first and if they admit that they freed him then I'll just have to take matters into my own hands."

The scientist only nodded and went back to work on the demon they have brought in the replace Yugi for the moment.

0

They walked through the park, Yugi enjoying the time he had to spend with Yami and Aqua. He even had the chance to play with some of the young children which he knew he could never do if he was still looking like a demon. Yami and Aqua watched with a smile, glad to see Yugi happy cause they knew that since Yugi was a pure born demon, he could never react with people like he is now since everyone seems to fear the demons for no reason other than those that have been killed by them.

As it was getting close to dark and the children all left to head home with their mothers, they headed back home as well but when they came past the institution, a female scientist came out and called Yami's name. "Yami, your father wishes to speak with you and Aqua about the demon that escaped yesterday." she said and Yugi flinched a bit. Aqua looked to him before whispering something into his ear which he nodded to and left. They headed inside and followed her to their father's office.

0

He walked back inside and took off his clothing to set them up for tomorrow if he wished to leave out again. He put back on his old clothes and headed downstairs to see if there was something he could eat until Yami and Aqua came back. He found some cookies and was delighted at the taste so he took them with him upstairs to munch on until the two came back and started on dinner for them.

0

When they were at the office, Yami opened the door and walked inside, Aqua trailing behind him and Jisaki turned the chair around to look at them. "Ah, hello son. So glad that you had the time to come in." Jisaki greeted as he stood. "What is it you want, father?"

"Well, I have been looking over and over again of the enclosure we kept the young demon we brought in yesterday and I can't help but wonder if you two could've been part of his escape." Jisaki questioned, looking to them.

"If we were a part of it, how would you know? As far as we can tell, you're a light sleeper so you would've heard us leave our room and enter yours just to get the key-card. Not only that but the guards would've spotted us as well." Yami lied, knowing how easy it was to fool him. "Ah yes, you do have a point there. Ok then, you can go ahead and head home now. I'll be staying here overnight to continue some more research." he said before letting them leave. "I tell you, he will believe anything." Aqua murmured as they left out and headed back to the house.

"Yeah and I'm glad he did or else we could've been in more trouble than we need to be." Yami whispered as he opened the door, seeing as Yugi didn't lock it and walked inside. Aqua walked in as well and closed the door, locking it. "Yugi, we're home!" Aqua called and the little demon came from upstairs, holding the jar of cookies. They smiled and walked over to him. "So, you like the cookies don't you?" Yami asked, patting Yugi's head softly. He blushed lightly and nodded.

"Yes, they were the only thing I could find until you two came home."

He nodded and started making his way towards the kitchen. "How about you go with Aqua to do something while I fix dinner." Yami said and they both nodded. "Come Yugi, maybe I can teach you how to play a game or two." he said as they headed upstairs.

0

After dinner was done, Aqua taught Yugi how to play Duel Monsters along with a few others like chess and some other board games before they head downstairs to eat. Yugi took dainty bites of his food, savoring the taste since the things they make for him was better than devouring human flesh or half eaten food from the garbage. _'I'm glad I was taken in by them but what will I do when Keara comes back? I still have to think on that.'_ he thought as he finished his plate and placed it in the sink. He covered his mouth as he let out a little yawn.

Yami looked to him and smiled softly. "Sleepy, Yugi?" he asked and he nodded. "Then go ahead and go to bed, we'll be up after we finish some work we have to do for our class." Yugi nodded once more as he left the kitchen and headed back to their room. Once they were done with their dinner as well and dumped the plates into the sink before heading upstairs and into their room as well. They saw that Yugi was asleep already and Yami went over to the closet, opening it silently and pulled out two canvases, each with a piece of unfinished art.

Yami handed one of them to Aqua who thanked him and went to sit on a stool that was beside his bed, placing the canvas on the easel and took out a brush and some oil paints. Yami did the same once he was set up and they quietly started to paint their portraits. Aqua's was one that had a majestic dragon flying over a castle that was on a small island, surrounded by a clear and shining lake. The dragon in question was devoid of any emotions but if you deep into its eyes, you can see the clear happiness shining in them for being free and able to fly.

Yami's painting was of a demon sitting on the edge of a building. Dark hair tipped in crimson framed his face as blue eyes looked over the city of Domino. Black leathery wings were folded behind him and his sleek, draconian tail swayed lightly in the breeze. Scales of obsidian covered his arms like plates of armor and shined in the full moon's light. Stars twinkled in the night sky and lights from different buildings added to the effect. He was almost finished with the piece, only had to finish the night sky in the background.

Yugi yawned softly as he opened his eyes to look over at Yami. Once his vision cleared, he gasped softly at the piece of art he was painting. Yami turned to him when he heard the light sound. "Yugi, you're awake. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, you didn't do anything to wake me." Yugi murmured as he sat up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"So, what is your painting for?" he asked. "It's for mine and Aqua's art class. We're taking a course in art right now and we had to do a project on something mythological. I know that demons aren't really so mythological since they're in the city now but I think they were once before." Yami spoke.

"Actually, we were. I remember Keara telling me that everything that was once mythological were just that but a sorcerer wanted to make them real. So he made a spell that would bring whatever he wanted to life. That's when his first experiment started and he tried to bring a demon to life by using a human but it failed and killed the human. The sorcerer kept trying and soon created the strongest demon known to our entire kind.

"But since it had will now, it killed the sorcerer and started to create more demons by using a serum that is found in all demons. Since that demon didn't want only demons to roam the world, he created other using the powers he gained so vampires, werewolves and other mythological creatures now roam the plains of the earth and even the sea." Yugi said.

"But they all stayed hidden but we demons came out since, like werewolves and vampires, could blend in with humans and live lives like them." he continued. "But if that's true, why do some still stay like demons and terrorize some of the people in the city when they could live lives like them?" Aqua questioned after hearing the story.

"Because, they think that living the life as a human is degrading to their demon heritage. I'm glad none has thought about trying to rule over them and causing a big uproar about it but I have a feeling it will happen soon." Yugi whispered, looking down quietly.

Yami stood up from his stool, placing the brush down on the easel and moved to sit next to Yugi, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Chances of that happening are pretty impossible since it would have to take a strong demon to even think of something like that and weapons have greatly improved over the years so we may not have to deal with such a thing happening anytime soon." Yami said and Yugi looked up to him before nodding. "But I do have some thoughts about what you said about that sorcerer. Did Keara ever tell you the name of that sorcerer?" he asked.

"I think she did. I think it was Jocaro." Yugi said. "Jocaro...our father told us Jocaro was his great, great grandfather. If that's true then whatever he's trying to research will involve some hapless person being turned into a demon."

"And we can't do a thing because we may be able to fool him but we can never change his mind about something once he has it set." Aqua continued for him. "Well we have to do something. I don't want humans to become demons just for someone's personal gain." Yugi whispered, looking to them both. "You must do something to save people from him. If I can, I will try as well."

"We'll see what we can do tomorrow, after our class and we turn in our work." Yami spoke. "And if I can, I will try to sneak back inside the institution and see how far he is into his work." Yugi announced. "I just hope our efforts will work."

"Don't worry, Yugi, they will. We'll promise you that. Shutting down the institution will also make our mother happy, wherever she is." Aqua murmured. He nodded and after deciding how they will plan everything, Yugi went back to bed and both Yami and Aqua continued with their paintings, hoping that nothing will happen to mess this up.

0

Back at the institution, Jisaki and the others finally came up with a solution. "This concoction should be able to work on a regular human but we won't be able to know until we get our subjects." Jisaki said. "But are you sure we shouldn't try it on another so we will know if the concoction doesn't kill them or not?" One of the scientist asked.

"Well, you may have a point there. Alright then, find some people who wish to try out this experiment and make it sound convincing because I want to find the right formula needed to make this work. I may be no sorcerer but with this technology, I will create the perfect, full-fledged demon from a human and I know we'll make money, lots of money, from this experiment." he spoke and they nodded as they left.

0

Zypher: And that's all for today. I hoped you have enjoyed this chapter and is eagerly waiting for the next. See you all in the next chapter.


	3. Attempted Project Destruction

Zypher: Hi all and welcome to the next chapter of Darkened Innocence. I'm glad for all those that have enjoyed the last chapter so I hope you will enjoy this one.

0

Darkened Innocence

Chapter 3

0

The next morning, Yami and Aqua left out early so they can turn in their projects so they will have more time to figure out what they can do about their father's experiment. They left money there for Yugi just in case he wanted to go out and buy something when he left out. As they were doing this, Jisaki was preparing for the project and already seeing them leave to head to the college, he waited patiently for their arrival back home. _'Soon, my dream will come true and if this works, we'll become the richest company known to the world.'_ Jisaki thought from inside his office.

0

After reading the letter they left for him when he woke, he placed on a pair of pants and a t-shirt before pocketing the money that was left for him and left out the house. He walked around for a bit, looking into different stores, trying to find a nice gift for Yami and Aqua to thank them for the things they did for him.

He headed to the mall later on in the day and walked into the nearest jewelry store. He saw some necklaces hanging on the wall nearby and walked over to it, examining one that was of a silver Chinese dragon. _'Hmm, I think Yami would love this.'_ he thought and then looked at the price.

_'Maybe I should wait. I need enough to buy something for Aqua as well.'_ he thought before leaving out and started making his way back to the institution, seeing as it was getting late and he didn't want to worry Yami and Aqua about not being back before night falls.

When he got there, he found a vent leading inside from the side of the building and removed the grate, slipping inside. He crawled through the ventilation system, trying to see if he could find any sign of Jisaki or anyone else that's part of the research project. So far, he wasn't able to find a single person.

_'Where could they all be? I know they must be still working on the project just to make sure they're no flaws in it.'_ Yugi thought as he came upon another opening and finally saw someone there but it was only a scientist that was sorting out some papers. He looked in closer saw they were papers for the Demon Project as Jisaki so graciously named it.

When everything was placed into the folder, he left it on the desk and left from the room. When he was gone, he took out the grate and jumped into the room and went over to the desk, taking to folder.

"Let's see what he's planning." Yugi murmured to himself as he examined the contents of the folder and saw something that horrified him. There were two papers in there that had Yami and Aqua's information and not only that but a large stamp was placed on the bottom that said they were going to be used as the test experiments for the demon concoction.

_'How can he do such a thing? I should warn them but if I do then he may try to find out who came in and found the folder. That's the last thing I need on my ever growing list of things to do. Hopefully they will stay away from here and not come even if their father begged them to come.'_ Yugi thought as he looked through it some more.

His ears perked up as he heard the sound of footsteps coming and he placed everything back into the folder before placing it onto the table and jumped back into the vents, placing the grate back just as another scientist came in and picked up the folder before leaving. He sighed and made his way back through the vents, getting back outside and went back inside Yami and Aqua's room before he could be seen by another scientist.

0

Aqua watched as he came in and saw his expression. "Is something wrong, Yugi? You seem sad." he spoke. Yugi looked up to him and seeing his caring yet questioning look made him want to cry. He wanted so much to tell him and Yami what he found out but he didn't want them to get hurt in any way.

"It's nothing. Just saw something I wanted to get but I didn't have enough money for both things but it's alright now." Yugi lied.

"Are you sure? I can give you more if you really want them." he suggested as they headed into the kitchen.

"Sure, that would be nice. Maybe I'll get them tomorrow." Yugi said as he sat down at the table and Aqua handed him a plate of food. He was still trying to contemplate if he should tell them what he found out. _'I will tell them soon but hopefully it won't be too late.'_ Yugi thought to himself before he started to eat.

0

Soon after they ate, they were all ready for bed but Yugi stayed awake even after both Yami and Aqua went to sleep. _'I need to learn more and hopefully stop it somehow. I can't let Yami and Aqua be used as experiments but I don't want them to know that they will be.'_ Yugi thought as he slipped out the bed silently and went over to the window, opening it and slipped outside before closing it behind him.

_'I'll take care of this once and for all. Yami and Aqua deserve to live peaceful lives and not one filled with bloodshed and danger around every corner. I would know since that how I have been living almost all my life before Keara helped me and I'm not letting them fall to the same fate._' He thought as he flared his wings and flew off towards the institution.

0

Jisaki looked over some more notes before nodding in appeasement. "Good, good. This will work out perfectly. Has the concoction been made already?" Jisaki questioned, looking to one of the scientists. "Yes and it's been placed under a high security section of the institution so it can't be taken by any demons that can escape and take it." The scientist replied. "Good. Soon, my plan will come into effect and this institution will be known over the world." he whispered as he wrote down some more things down onto a clipboard.

From above, Yugi caught onto their conversation when he came by and stayed quiet in the ventilation system, listening. "So, when are you going to start this experiment with the actual test subjects?" Another scientist asked. "Tomorrow, my two gullible sons will never notice a thing until they wake, hopefully not through the experiment."

_'No, I may be too late if I don't stop him now.'_ Yugi thought.

"Give me the key and I'll get the concoction out tomorrow along with our two subjects. You all can head home now but be here early tomorrow morning so we can start and get finish as quick as possible. The last thing I need is for Yami and Aqua to somehow break out during the experiment and kill everyone in sight because they found out they were used as nothing but an experiment for the good of the company." They nodded as one scientist handed him a clear keycard before they all filed out the room.

After making sure things were in order, Jisaki shut off the lights and left. When he was gone, Yugi made his way back out of the institution and watched Jisaki enter the house before doing the same. _'I have to get that key and destroy that concoction. I'm not going to let Yami and Aqua get hurt by him.'_ Yugi thought as he made his way to Jisaki's room silently so he wouldn't be found out.

0

After getting himself ready for bed, he placed the keycard on the side table before climbing into bed and dimmed the lights. Yugi listened in quietly and waited for him to fall asleep which was very quick and snuck inside his room silently. He saw the keycard gleaming on the table and went to pick up, calculating his steps and keep himself alert for any sign of Jisaki waking up.

When he got the key, he opened up the window and jumped out, closing it and leaving just as Jisaki woke up slightly. He looked around and seeing nothing out of place, went back to sleep.

0

He got back to the institution quickly and making his way through the vents once more, he came upon a room he hadn't explored yet with a large metal door right there in front of him. He jumped through the opening after removing the grate and walked over to the door. Seeing a slot for a keycard, he pulled out the one Jisaki had and placed it into the slot.

There was a confirmation sound before the doors slid open and he would've walked in if his demon senses wasn't telling him there was more than he thought. He let out a puff of air and they saw the small, intertwining lasers. He sighed lightly. He should've known Jisaki wasn't going to make it easy for any demon or mortal to get inside and steal the concoction.

_'But I need to try. Yami and Aqua's lives are on the stakes and I'm not going to let them become demons unless I fail here.'_ Yugi thought as he used some of his demon magic that he could remember before he was brought here to smoke down the room and see the lasers. With grace, he made his way through and came up to another door.

He was saddened though to see that the next door was guarded with a hand-print identification lock. _'Well, time to do this the old fashioned way.'_ he thought as he gripped the doors and with as much force as he could put, he pried the doors open but before he could get the open all the way, a net came out of nowhere and caught him.

He gasped and tried to break free but then heard an alarm although it was silent to human ears. _'Man, they even have silent alarms. They really want to keep this project a secret.'_ he thought as he struggled to cut himself free from the net. He started hearing footsteps and knew it was the guards making their way to the vault.

He finally got himself free and rushed out but in his rush, he forgotten the keycard. When he realized his hands were empty, he turned back and went for the keycard. He grabbed it and started to make his way out again but was surrounded by guards.

One loaded a dart into his gun and with precise aim, shot at him. He dodged in time but then forgot about the others having guns so he unfurled his wings and jumped into the air. They continued to shoot at him as he weaved in and out of the shots.

Another came on fast and he winced as the dart pierced his side. He flew out the window but soon started to feel really tired._ 'Possibly by whatever were in those darts.'_ he thought as he made it back to the house and quickly put the keycard back before heading back into Yami and Aqua's room and plopped down into Yami's bed, curling up beside him and fell asleep.

0

Zypher: And that's all for this chapter, Sorry if it feels short to you but I already have the next chapter written so I have to make them connect somehow. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed and will review so you can be ready to read the next chapter. See you soon.


	4. Transformation to a New Life

Zypher: Well, I thank all of you for reviewing the last chapter so here's the next one for Darkened Innocence. Enjoy as always.

0

Darkened Innocence

Chapter 4

0

Yugi woke up the next morning, not remembering a thing that happened last night, to find Yami and Aqua was gone. _'Hmm, I wonder where they went to?'_ he thought as he got up from the bed, stretching like a cat would and saw a note sitting on the nightstand. He picked it up and read it silently to himself.

_Yugi,_

_Our father called us to the institution for something that he may not even need our help with so we shouldn't be gone that long. There's a plate of food for you in the refrigerator so eat and if you wish to leave out, make sure you cover you tail and ears and keep your wings hidden._

_Yami_

He nodded to himself and placed the note back on the table, climbing off the bed and headed downstairs to eat before he got dressed and left out. He was having a bad feeling about this but he trusted that Yami and Aqua will get out before they could be used in Jisaki's twisted experiment.

0

Yami and Aqua walked into Jisaki's office and looked around. "Father, we're here. What is it you need done?" Yami called but got no response. "If he bothered to call us, why isn't he here?" Aqua questioned. "Because, I need you both for something. A little experiment that I'd like to try out." he answered from behind them and before they could react and leave, he shot two darts into their necks and they fell unconscious. He walked out from the shadows and told two scientists to come and pick them up and bring them to the labs.

_'Soon, I will see if I can give a mortal a demon's life without them dying and if this works, I'll be rich.'_ he thought as the two scientists came in and heaved Yami and Aqua out of his office and to the labs, Jisaki following behind them with the concoction in hand.

0

Yugi came back home later after exploring the mall a little more. He held in his hands two small packages that he brought for Yami and Aqua with the money he was given from them. _'I do hope they will like it. They have done so much for me than I thought would ever be done for me.'_ he thought as he walked inside and lied the gifts on the tables, looking around for any sign of Yami or Aqua. "Yami? Aqua? Are you home?" he called, but there was no answer. He examined the house, trying to find any sign of them but didn't find a trace of them anywhere in the house.

_'They might still be at the institution or they could've left and went to do something else. That's why they aren't back yet.'_ Yugi thought as he headed into their room and sat down on Yami's bed. _'Hopefully they will be back soon and not being used in that experiment.'_ he thought, feeling deep inside his heart that something bad was about to happen.

0

Yami's eyes opened and everything was hazy for a moment before he realized he was in the labs and tried to get up, only finding that he was strapped down to one of the examination tables. "What's going on?" he questioned, looking around. He spotted Aqua on another table, still knocked out. He then heard the mechanical doors sliding opened and saw his father came in.

"Father, what's going on?"

"I'm doing a little experiment with you two and see if I can change a mortal life into an immortal one."

"Are you nuts! First off, that may be impossible and second, we're your sons! Why are you doing this to us when you can take some useless bum off the street to perform this on?" Yami exclaimed.

"Well, that would be a waste of time and besides, if something happens to you two, at least you'll be out of my hair." Jisaki spoke and Yami only gaped at him. Here was his and Aqua's father, the only parent figure to them, about to conduct some experiment that may kill them and he doesn't care one bit.

"How could you? If mother was alive, she would've done something to stop you." Yami hissed, trying to get out of the bonds no matter how useless it would be.

"But she is still here. And I'll let you see here if you like." Jisaki answered.

"What do you mean she's here? She died ten years ago." Yami growled.

"I know but I worked on her and she's back but not as you would remember her." he said as he called a scientist to bring Naori in. "What did you do? What did you do to mother!" Yami cried, waking up Aqua from his daze.

"What going on?" he asked, looking over to Yami. "Father is using us for one of his experiments."

"What! How could you think of something like that!" he shouted towards him. He didn't speak, only looked to the sliding doors and the scientist he called for came in, holding a rope that was tied to whatever was still beyond the door. They heard a whimper and Yami feared the worse. "Mom?" he called out softly. The scientist tugged on the rope and she walked in. They gasped, seeing as she wasn't human.

She was a chimera. (1)

"No, I can't believe you did this to her." Yami hissed, looking to Jisaki. "Well, I wouldn't want you two to be sad after she died so I did this. I was hoping that you would at least be happy she's back." Jisaki said. "Yes, but not like this." Aqua whispered. "Oh well. I can't change the past now unless you want me to kill her." he said, walking over to a table that held a needle and a bottle filled with a clear liquid.

Naori looked to them and whimpered softly, hating to see them in this situation. _'I don't want you to turn out like me or something even worse. I wish there was something I could do but these scientists will prevent me from doing anything to help.'_ she thought, wanting to kill her husband for what she planned to do with them.

He filled the needle with the clear liquid and walked back over to them. "Now, it's time for the test." he said, moving over to Aqua and held him by his snout so he wouldn't move his head. He growled and tried to move away from his grip but it was futile. He stuck the needle into his neck and gave him some of the liquid before letting him go. He snarled before whimpering, seeing the liquid was taking effect quickly. Yami glared up at Jisaki.

"You will pay for this. One way or another, you will pay." Yami hissed.

"I just like to see you try." Jisaki said as he stuck the needle into his neck and he winced from the pain. He grit his teeth as pain started to shoot through his body. He closed his eyes from the pain and prayed that the only person that could help right now will come. _'Yugi, we need your help.'_ he thought.

"Behold as I create demons from mere mortal beings. If this works, we'll make this worldwide and hopefully, less painful." Jisaki announced as some more scientists came in to watch the experiment take place. He picked up his clipboard and examined each reaction they made from the concoction.

0

The feeling became stronger and he stood up, looking out the window. _'Something is wrong and I do not like it. I knew I shouldn't have stayed here thinking that nothing will happen at that foul place.'_ Yugi thought as he left out the house and went towards the institution. He made it inside and without alerting the guards, ran through the halls, trying to find Yami and Aqua.

He located their scent and it was filled with pain. He growled and ran towards the location of the scent and when they got there, he looked through the window of the sliding metal doors and gasped, seeing them strapped to a table, withering in pain and sweating profusely.

Jisaki stood idly by, writing things on a clipboard as he examined the reactions._ 'Why isn't he doing anything to help them? They are in pain! They're his sons for crying out loud and he should be helping them!'_ he thought as he continued to watch.

_'But of course, I should know he wouldn't dare help them since he sees them as nothing but an experiment.'_ he thought until he heard Jisaki speak to the other scientist that still held Naori's rope. "This may be the biggest test I did in my lifetime." Jisaki murmured.

"Yes but don't you think it's a bit harsh to test the demon concoction on them? What if they die from the transformation?" The scientist asked. "If that does happen then I'll just have to dispose of their bodies. An easy task." Jisaki replied and Yugi's eyes widened at the proclamation.

_'He doesn't care at all, just like I expected. And not only that but he's willing to risk their lives for some experiment.'_ he thought and snarled, claws lengthening and grating the metal of the door. He knew he had to do something but he didn't know what he could possibly do without causing a scene.

But that thought disappeared quickly when he heard Yami scream and he turned back to the window and gasped, seeing sharp, black scales growing from his skin, blood leaking out from the wounds they were causing. His teeth started to lengthen into fangs and his nails started to become claws. From the room, Yami screamed again but it came out more as a pained roar as his mouth lengthened out into a snout.

A tail sprouted out from his tail bone along with a pair of wings that ripped through the back of his shirt and he snarled in pain, trying to break free so his newly developed wings can be free. Bones shifted inside his body to accommodate his new form and he cried out again, tears coursing down his face.

_'Yami...'_ he thought sadly before looking to where Aqua was and only saw minimal changes in his appearance. His scales looked a lot sharper and his fangs were lengthened as well. His new and sharper claws grate the table, leaving deep gashes in the metal. He cried out again, eyes opening to show they were now darker and his pupils were narrowed more than before, giving him the look of an untamed beast. _'Aqua...that's it. That's enough. I can't stand to see them in pain anymore.'_ he thought, eyes narrowing as he left the window and with all his strength, pried the door apart, catching Jisaki and the scientist's attention.

"You! The demon I brought in before! What are you doing here?" Jisaki demanded. "I came to save Yami and Aqua from your twisted experiment. You're hurting them and you don't care at all. It's a miracle they're still alive. I should've save them sooner before you could even get this far." Yugi hissed as he walked past them, growling lowly when a scientist tried to grab him.

He walked over to Yami and tore the restraints off and he breathed harshly as he opened his eyes and looked to him. "Y-Y-Yugi...help u-u-us." he whispered, reaching out towards him, blood dripping down his arms slowly to pool on the floor. "I will. Just hold on." he whispered as he grasped his claw and helped him sit up.

Once he was standing, he went over to Aqua and ripped off his bonds as well, helping him up. They were still in pain but the transformation was done. Yugi helped Aqua walk over to Yami's side and glared at Jisaki. "You, I despise you with such a passion that I wish that looks could kill right now. You dare harm you only living family and wouldn't care a bit about whether they die or not.

"You're a madman and I hope that every demon you killed or harmed in the wretched place will torture your soul when you die and I would gladly kill you if I didn't have to worry about Yami and Aqua's health. I'm taking them away and if you try to come find us, I will make sure my threat is done." he snarled as he helped Yami and Aqua walk out but Yami stayed back.

"Yami, come on. We need to go."

"But...mother..." he whispered, reaching out to her who whimpered and tried to walk over but the other tugged her back. Yugi growled and walked towards them, ripping the rope in half and Naori looked to him gratefully before running over to Yami and Aqua. Yami knelt down and she ran into his arms. "Mother...I missed you." he whimpered, hugging her softly. _'Don't worry. I'm here for you now and I will never leave you again.'_ she thought as she licked his cheek lightly.

Yugi smiled as she watched the small family reunion and then glared back at Jisaki. "I meant it. You better not come after us." He growled before walking over to them as well and told them that they could leave now. Yami and Aqua nodded and Yugi helped Yami to stand once more before they left out the labs. Jisaki watched then go and chuckled. The scientist looked to him, wondering what could've been so funny.

"That little demon. Such spunk for someone his age and such strength. I could use that to my advantage. I knew there was something about that little demon that made me want to experiment on him." he stated. "Well, if that's true, how are you going to capture him again? He vowed to kill you for hurting Yami and Aqua and with strength like that, he'll take you down within a minute." the scientist said.

"With bait. If he came when Yami and Aqua was in pain then I'll know he'll do the same to help them again and when he does, we'll have him where we want him." Jisaki explained as he placed the clipboard on a table and left out with the scientist trailing behind him.

0

When they got back home, Yugi let Yami sit down on his bed and helped Aqua into his. Naori climbed into Yami's bed and laid her head upon his lap. He stroked her fur gently, sad to see his mother like this but was at least glad she was back with them. Yugi walked back over to him after covering Aqua and climbed onto the bed as well.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. I knew there was something your father was planning and I should've said something. But I didn't and now you're both fated to be like this." Yugi whispered, bowing his head.

"It's alright, Yugi. We should've never gone to see what he wanted but chances are he would've sent two scientists to come after us anyway." Yami mumbled looking down to his arms which were still bleeding through his new black scales. Yugi looked to them as well and brought one to him, licking the blood away gently. Yami watched him quietly before closing his eyes, purring in contentment. Yugi smiled softly as he continued to lick Yami's wounds until they were clean and moved to his other side to work on his other arm.

Naori smiled, seeing the gentleness Yugi was treating to Yami and removed her head off of his lap, moving to lay down at the end of the bed. Once the blood was cleaned off, Yami leaned down to give him an affectionate lick on his cheek. "Thank you. Especially for helping us both from Jisaki." Yami said, finding it unworthy to even call him their father anymore.

"I'm glad I did or else something worse could've happened." Yugi said. "But I guess now we'll have to find somewhere else to go cause as long as he's still alive, he may try to come after you again or even me." he continued and then remembered the gifts he brought for Yami and Aqua.

He stood up and looked to him. "Wait right here. I have something I wanted to give you and Aqua." Yugi said as he left to head downstairs. He grabbed the two gifts before running back upstairs once more, handing the golden wrapped box to Yami and then walked over to Aqua, giving him the red wrapped box. They opened it and saw the intricate pendants that were inside. "You really got these for us?" Yami asked, looking to him.

"Yeah, I wanted to repay you back for everything you did for me. I know Keara would be proud that I'm happy again while she's gone." Yugi replied, smiling softly. "Hopefully she will come back soon cause I know she will help you two now cause I may have hidden strength but it may not be enough to save you from any tricks Jisaki would try to get you two back."

Yami smiled as well and took out the silver pendant, putting it around his neck and looked to the Chinese Dragon that was on it. "Thank you, Yugi. It's wonderful." he said, looking to him. "I will always cherish this, even if we were to get separated." he continued and Yugi smiled. "Thanks. We should get some sleep now. We'll find a new place to stay and once we get settled, we'll take care of your so-called father once and for all." Yugi said. He nodded and lied back down in bed. Yugi slid in next to him and curled up in his embrace, sighing lightly.

Naori watched them silently with a small smile, glad to see her sons happy even after the ordeal they have to go through. _'I hope everything will turn out well for you three.'_ she thought as she lied down at the end of the bed and fell asleep quietly.

0

Zypher: And that's all I shall write for now. Yes, Yami and Aqua have become demons but Yugi will be sure to watch over them and give them the love they need. Anyways, hoped you have enjoyed this chapter and will be patiently waiting for the next. See you all soon.

(1): The chimera that I'm using for Naori's form is the ones from Full Metal Alchemist. Why? I have no idea. The thought of Nina as a chimera popped into my mind and then came the thought about Yami and Aqua's mother's so there you are. Now they are a family even if they were intentional experiments for Jisaki.


	5. A New Home and Recurring Thoughts

Zypher: Well, this was a long awaited chapter and I'm sorry for leaving you in the dark for long with this story. Thanks for the reviews and here the next chapter for Darkened Innocence.

0

Darkened Innocence

Chapter 5

0

The next morning, Yugi packed away some things for Yami and Aqua before waking them. "Come on, we must go now." he said. Yami looked up to him. "But why?"

"Because I don't want your father to come after us. He may want his experiments back and I'm not going to let him get a hold of you two." Yugi answered and they nodded before they got up and followed him, waking up Naori and bringing her as well.

Yugi continued to lead them through the familiar alleyways, getting as far as they possibly could from the institution. "Where will we go Yugi?" Aqua asked. "I still remember the old home I stayed in with Keara before she left. I don't know why I didn't stay but I wanted to explore the city more so I did.

"I wish I didn't but I'm glad I did now or else your so called father could have probably killed you two in his twisted examinations." Yugi whispered. He nodded and they continued on until they came to a hidden section of the city where a small yet comfortable home was built.

They entered inside and Yugi placed their things into their room while they explored. Naori quietly curled up on the soft carpet in the sitting room and both Yami and Aqua sat in a chair, waiting for Yugi to come back down. He did so, looking over to them.

"Well, I guess I'll have to give you guys a human meal. There's probably nothing here and I bet you don't want to eat scraps like I did." Yugi said. "But if you don't want to hurt a person, you don't need to. We'll be fine with whatever you can give us." Aqua spoke.

"I know but I at least want to give you guys a good meal. Scraps won't do well for you after becoming demons. Wait here and I'll be back." Yugi said and they nodded in agreement. He asked if Naori wished to come and wanting to protect the young demon from her ex-husband, nodded and followed him out.

0

Jisaki was still in his lab, trying to think of ways to bring out the small demon from his hiding spot. He already check back at his home to see if there were still there momentarily but they were already gone and he already sent out men to look for the demons.

_'There has to be a way to find them and I'll figure it out soon.'_ he thought as he placed his work away after completing what he needed about his examination with Yami and Aqua. He then turned to a scientist that was still in the room.

"You, get the concoction we used for my two sons and start making changes to it that will prevent it from being painful. I'm going out to see if I can find them so I can place a tracking device on them. I won't let them get away from me that easily." he said and the scientist nodded as she left out the room. He left out as well, changing his clothing so he won't look too familiar to the young demon when he finds them.

0

Yugi soon came back with a plump man, still dreading the thought of killing him but he wanted to give a good meal to Yami and Aqua so he knew he had to. Yami and Aqua looked up when they heard him come back and got up, never moving from their spots from earlier and walked over to him.

"Did you get our meal?" Aqua asked and he nodded as he laid the man on the floor. "I still hate the idea of killing people but flesh of a human is what makes demons like us strong and since you are still learning the ways of being one, I want you to be strong so you can protect yourselves from your so-called father."

"But if human flesh makes you strong, why did you stop eating it? If you don't mind me asking." Yami questioned. Yugi sighed lightly as he sat on the floor beside them, picking at the flesh a bit before looking up to them.

"I did once, when I was still living with Keara. Just like I want to do with you, she wanted me to eat human flesh so I could be strong to watch over myself just in case she had to leave me. I did as she told me so I wouldn't be captured cause she told me about the institution and what it did with captured demons. She also told me about you two but since I was still afraid of what humans would do to such a young demon such as myself, I never left to see about you two for myself.

"She told me you were nice and cared about the demons trapped within that prison your father built but you never had the chance to help because you didn't want to get caught. After she left, I went to go find you two myself, eating scraps along the way since I believed I wasn't that great of a hunter and that's how I got caught by your father and his scientists." Yugi explained.

"So, that's how it happened. You know, you shouldn't fear us. We really did want to help the demons that were trapped in there but now, as we are, we can't go back to help them without our father trying to catch us." Yami murmured.

"Don't worry, I'll help you two become strong and you can take care of him. I won't let you two go back there and be used like some lab rat." Yugi spoke. "Now, go ahead and eat." he said and they nodded before they started to eat. Aqua looked back to him. "What about you? Aren't you going to eat too?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine." he told him. Naori whimpered lightly and nudged him slightly. She wanted him to be strong as well. "See, she wants you to eat too. You have helped protect us and we will do the same but we don't want you to be put into unwanted danger." He looked to him before looking down to Naori and nodded.

"Ok, I'll eat." he whispered and moved over to sit in between them, eating quietly.

0

Jisaki still had no luck with finding them, the same with the men and they all came back to the institution. "Alright men. I don't know where that little demon possibly took my no good sons so we will need to improvise. Each of you camp out in the city and if you see any of them, capture them and bring them back. At least if we get my sons, there's no denying that the small demon will follow so get every chance to grab them." Jisaki spoke and they nodded as they filed out the room once more.

He sighed as he sat down and looked to the old photo of his great, great grandfather that he was able to find. _'I was able to complete what you have done years ago but now I have lost them. Give me some way to find them so I can continue my research and soon give immortal life to all humans so they can stand at the top of the food chain forever.' _Jisaki thought.

0

The next day, Yugi taught Yami and Aqua how to hide their wings and with this new knowledge, Yami, with the money he was able to bring, went to the market to buy food for them. Yugi gently stroked Naori's head while Aqua slept. _'Hopefully he will be alright. They can't find him cause they won't recognize him. Please, come back safely Yami.'_ he thought.

Naori saw his worry and lifted her head, licking his cheek lightly and he looked down to her. "Sorry for worrying so much but I really do care about your sons. I wish I stopped Jisaki from changing them into demons but with his technology, it may be impossible unless Keara came back." he said.

She mewled softly as she nuzzled him once more and he wrapped his arms around her neck. She closed her eyes, placing her head against his. They sat like that up until Yami came back and Yugi stood up to go and help him place things away.

Once that was taken care of, Yami started to fix them a small meal and Yugi went to go wake Aqua. When he was awake, they headed downstairs to eat and once they were done, Yugi led the up to a spare room before he headed to his own, bidding them goodnight as he left. Naori followed, ready to comfort the young demon when he needed it. He sat on the ledge of the window, not heading to bed just yet.

_'Keara, please come back soon. I really need your help. I don't know if I will be able to protect them for long. I can only do so much and I will regret every fiber of my immortal self if I let them get captured by Jisaki again. I don't want them to get hurt anymore.'_ he thought, looking up to the vast expanse of stars, hoping his pleas will reach the other.

Naori watched silently and when the younger finally lied down to rest, she left out the room and headed to her dear sons' room and nudged the door open, walking in. She walked over to Yami's side and gently licked his cheek, waking him. He looked over to her, eyes asking what she needed.

She only mewled and pulled on his sleeve, bringing him out of bed and following her back to Yugi's room. She patted the empty space on the bed beside the young demon, eyes telling him everything. He nodded and sat down beside Yugi.

He gently ran a hand through his hair, knowing that Yugi still felt that he couldn't protect them well. _'I know you can, Yugi. You have done so much for us already. Don't doubt yourself now while you're already so far.'_ he thought before he lied down next to him, bringing out a wing through the shirt he wore and wrapped it around Yugi before he went back to sleep. Naori watched with a small smile before lying down to rest as well.

0

Yugi woke up the next day to extra warmth beside him and curled up more into the inviting warmth before he realized that a wing was wrapped around him and not his own. He looked up to see Yami lying beside him, still sleeping quietly.

A pink hue dusted along his face as he quietly slipped out from beneath his wing and sat up. _'Did he come in last night? And if he did, for what reason?' _he thought before he climbed out of bed, leaving Yami to sleep as he walked out of the room.

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen, seeing Aqua preparing breakfast for them. He looked over to him and smiled. "Did you sleep well, Yugi?" he asked and he nodded. He sat down at the table and he passed him a plate of food.

"So, what are we going to do? I have a feeling it won't be long before Jisaki finds a way to find and capture us." Aqua spoke as he sat down as well. "I don't know. We should still be safe staying here and hopefully Keara will come to help us out more. I don't want to risk trying to leave here and his men find us." Yugi said as he ate.

"I'm sure she will come back. She promised you that she will be back and I know she will keep true to her word." Yugi nodded and they continued to eat, leaving some for Yami when he wakes up before heading into the living room to relax.

Yami came downstairs later on in the day and he ate what was left for him before walking into the living room. He looked over to Yugi quietly. "Yugi, are you alright?" he asked. "Yes, I'm fine. Still a little worried that I may somehow fail in protecting you two." he said, looking over to him.

"Don't worry so much about that, Yugi. I'm sure you will do everything in your power to help keep us safe. You are the strongest demon we know of. And the nicest. I'm sure that you will keep Jisaki from finding us cause he is weak compared to you. We know of his technology and we will deal with those ourselves if he tries to use it to stop you." Aqua said.

"I just hope we can stop him and that institution so all the demon will be safe from him and his experiments." Yugi murmured. "We will. Soon enough, we will." Yami whispered.

0

Zypher: And that will be all for today. Hoped you liked this chapter and I'll be seeing you all later.


	6. Keara's Return

Zypher: Hi all and welcome to the next chapter of Darkened Innocence. Sorry for the extremely long wait but as you know, I have horrible idea loss at some point but it came back and I used that to get this chapter up. Hope you'll all enjoy it.

0

Darkened Innocence

Chapter 6

0

The nest day, high up in the sky, a dragon was flying overhead, making her way towards Domino. _'Hopefully Yugi is alright. I've been gone for so long and he may have gotten hurt or worse, caught and taken to that institution.'_ she thought as she soon saw Japan and dove down, heading straight into Domino.

0

After their morning meal of flesh, they decided to spend a day at the park and after getting dressed and concealing any forms that would reveal them as demons, they left from the house and headed to the park, Naori staying behind. Yugi was happy to spend time with the newly formed demons, promising himself with every fiber of his being that he would protect them.

_'I just hope Jisaki doesn't try anything that will somehow reveal them as demons and take them back.'_ he thought as they soon reached the park and Aqua went to play with the small children that were already there, Yami and Yugi sitting on a park bench to watch him.

They were unaware that one of Jisaki's men were there, watching them with curiosity but still didn't recognize them._ 'I wonder...'_ he thought as he moved to walk past them, taking a glimpse at them and saw that one had amethyst eyes while the other had familiar crimson eyes. He smirked as he walked off and then hid behind a tree, taking out a phone. "Jisaki, I found them. They're currently at the park." The man spoke.

0

Jisaki smirked and hung up the phone after telling the man to try and figure out some way to capture them. _'Well, we finally found them. Now the tricky part is capturing at least one of them._' he thought as he got up from his seat to plan some ways of capturing them.

_'There has to be someway and I'll figure it out cause I know that little demon will protect those no good sons of mine.'_ he thought and then a thought came to mind. He smirked. _'That's it, the perfect way to capture at least one of my sons.'_ With that, he went to call the man that had told him of their location.

0

When they were ready to leave, they call to Aqua who waved back to the children before walking over to them. After getting the info he needed, the man ran off to gather with the group waiting for him. Yami, Yugi and Aqua headed towards where they were hiding, talking about the day before Yami cried out as a net was thrown over him. Yugi gasped.

"Yami!" he cried and ran over to him, trying to get the net off of him but with that momentum, another net was thrown, capturing Aqua. They became their demon forms, trying to get free still but the nets never gave.

Yugi turned back, seeing them dragging Aqua over to a truck. "No!" he snarled, punching out the guy holding onto Yami's net and ran over to them, tackling one of them but another ran over, grabbing Yami's net and quickly made his way to the truck.

_'This is hopeless, there's too many and if I leave one of them alone, the others will go get whoever is unprotected.'_ Yugi thought and sighed, tears coming to his eyes. _'I knew I couldn't protect them both.'_ But he looked up when he heard a roar and a red dragon dove down, knocking the guy that held Yami's net away and ripped it off with ease.

"Keara!" he called, his tears becoming those of happiness and she smiled over to him before glaring at the men. Yami quickly made his way back over to Yugi, wrapping his arms around the smaller demon and he patted his arm. "It's alright now. Keara finally came back and she'll protect us. Come, help me free Aqua." He nodded and soon rid of the net that was around Aqua. Yugi helped him stand and they watched as Keara glared down the men. One took out a net and tried to get her with it but she easily batted it away before slamming them with her tail.

"Hurry and get back home! I'll hold them off!" she called, looking to them and Yugi nodded as he helped them get back to their small home. Yami looked back to them, seeing the men getting up once more to fight with Keara but one looked straight at him and he shivered before he was taken into the alley.

0

When they got back, Naori greeted them with a small nuzzle before they went to sit in the living room. "What are we going to do now, Yugi? We probably can't stay here since they will know who we are easily." Yami said. "And I know Jisaki will do everything he possibly can to find and capture us just like today." Yugi shook his head, placing a hand over Yami's. "We won't have to leave. Keara's here and she'll watch over us like she did with me. If we have to leave then she'll find a place for us."

Yami nodded and laid his head upon Yugi's shoulder, legs stretched out upon the couch. Yugi gently stroked his head, hoping that Keara will come back soon.

When she did, Yami and Aqua were already asleep but Yugi stayed awake to wait for her. "Yugi, glad to see you again." she said with a smile. "I'm glad to see you again as well." She then looked to Yami and Aqua, eyes holding question. "Are they..." she started and he nodded. "Yes. I'll tell you the story." Yugi murmured and told her the story of what happened and how he was given the opportunity to help Yami and Aqua in their time of need.

"If I wasn't there to help them, they would probably be worse than they are right now. They're still depressed that their father used them for one of his experiments and are feeling worse since he's hunting them down. After today, they know what to look out for in order to catch them." He fisted his hands on the tattered pants he wore.

"And I don't want anything to happen to them. I already gotten this far with them and if I fail them now...I just can't forgive myself." he whispered. Keara placed a hand over his clenched ones, looking down to him.

"Don't worry. I'm here now and I will help as much as I possibly can. They have placed their life in your hands and I know you will do everything you can possibly do to help them. I will also help and together, we will take down that institution and get rid of Jisaki for good." Keara said.

He looked to her and then to Yami's sleeping form. "You're right. If I have done this much to help them, I know I can help them even more. They put their trust in me and I'm not going to have that trust break." Yugi said and she smiled.

"You have really changed from when I was here last and I'm happy for that. Hopefully you will care for them like I have done for you since they are new to being demons." Keara said and he nodded.

0

Jisaki got a report from the men and knew his chances of capturing Yami and Aqua may be more a problem now that they have a dragon protecting them. _'But since we know how they look now without their demonic features, capturing them when they're vulnerable shouldn't be too hard as long as they're out alone.'_ he thought.

A scientist walked in, holding a newer form of the demon concoction. "Sir," she spoke softly and he turned to her. "What is it?" he demanded. "We finally learned of a way to make the demon concoction so it won't be painful during the change but we need a test subject to make sure we are right in our assumptions."

Jisaki nodded and got up from his chair. "And you'll get them soon. So far, I believe them to be only half mortal but if we give them the rest of the serum, they will become complete demons with more strength and power than any of the demons that are in the city now." Jisaki said. She nodded and when she was told, she left to place the newly made concoction away. _'Soon, the subjects will be back where they belong.'_ he thought before he left for the night.

0

Once Yami and Aqua were put to bed, Yugi headed to his room with Keara, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "So, what are we going to do about Jisaki?" Yugi questioned, looking up to her. "I'll deal with him. You will only need to worry about making sure Yami and Aqua stay safe. I don't know what that man could be up to but as long as he had his men out there, they may find out about this area but luckily, they won't know of the house since I'll have a shield up but if they follow, they may be able to slip through where they couldn't and will cause a problem." Keara said.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "When either you, Yami or Aqua go through the shield, the shield will be neutralized while you or they go through. The men themselves can't go through because it will send a shock through them if they tried to get through but if they follow closely behind you, Yami or Aqua, they could easily run through without the shield harming them and get pass the barrier covering the house." Keara explained and he nodded.

"I'll make sure to be careful when that happens. If need be, I'll find a new home for me, Yami and Aqua so we won't be found so easily if they do happen to come this way. I will travel to the ends of the earth to make sure they're safe." Yugi said with determination. She smiled and nodded. "And I'm glad you will but I can also tell that a relationship will grow form this. Maybe not now but with your care and determination, it will soon grow into love and your love may be put to the test but they will be there for you and so will I." she said.

Yugi nodded once more and then a thought came to mind. "Keara, do you think that you could actually change Yami and Aqua back to their regular forms?" She contemplated the thought and nodded. "Yes, I could but did you already let them have their first human meal?" she questioned and he nodded.

"Then it may be hard. Since they got a taste for a human, it will be harder to transform them back since their stomach and digestive system is already changed to accept human flesh, bone and blood and they will soon accept hunting and killing once you teach them how." she said.

He sighed lightly, nodding slowly before he decided it was time for him to get some sleep as well and she nodded, bidding him goodnight as she left out the room. He turned out the lights, snuggling under the covers and fell asleep, his dreams filled of the upcoming future that he will share with Yami and Aqua. _'But I really hoped to at least give them their normal lives back but if they wish to stay as demons and be under my care, then at least I can do that much for them and maybe what Keara told me will come true.'_ he thought.

0

Zypher: And that's all for this chapter. Keara's back and she ready to kick some Jisaki butt. Anyways, I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will be waiting for the next which I hope won't take that long to get out like this one. See you soon.


End file.
